You Belong With Me!
by tieryn13
Summary: when Sam gets jealous that Danny loves Paulina she writes a song but will Danny read it?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, Hope u like my story. It's a DxS story (Danny Phantom).

Declaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or anything from the show. Also don't own the song "You Belong With Me," by Taylor Swift.

enjoy!

Chapter 1: Please Don't See Me.

Sam pov:  
I watched the ground, hoping Danny doesn't see me blushing'. I have a serious crush on him. That's the reason people call him "clueless". "Hey, Sam you okay?" Danny asked. Making' me realize that I was day dreaming. "Ya, I'm fine." man, I sounded lame. I was blushing again. Tucker smirked. He knew I had a crush on Danny. I was gonna hit him, but we arrived at Nasty Burger. He was lucky… For now.

Danny pov:

As we arrive to Nasty Burger, I noticed that Sam was acting very weird. I was worried. I made a mental note to ask her later. As we enter the building. I order the same thing we get every time were here. Then I sat down. I felt someone staring at me. But I shrugged it off.  
Sam pov:  
I couldn't help staring at Danny. He's just so cute. Lucky Tucker was glued to his P.D.A and didn't notice me. Our food came just in time before anyone could notice me. As we were eating Danny phone starts to ring. Of course it was Paulina. I wanted to hurl. Ever since Danny slipped and said he knew Danny phantom. Paulina wouldn't leave Danny alone. They were fighting about a joke Danny said earlier. I felt tears coming. I ran outside. A few tears slipped, I thought I saw Tucker look up. I hope I am wrong.  
Sam pov:  
Once I got outside I didn't stop. I ran straight to my house, and in my bedroom. I hope Tucker won't tell Danny that I liked him or that I cried. If he even saw me. Once in my room, I grabbed my notebook out of hiding. I read online if u keep your emotion bottled up, it's not healthy. So, instead of tell people how I felt, I wrote songs and sing them alone.. It helped a lot. I flipped to the last song I wrote and began to sing.  
**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she upset. She's going off about something that you said. Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do." **I wrote this song for Danny and me. I hope one day he know hope much i love him.  
**"Im in my room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do.**" I've known Danny for years. I know his biggest secrets. I bet Paulina doesn't even know his favorite color. She only talks to him because he knows phantom. I totally hate her.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Go Get Her Stupid!  
Tucker pov: (at Nasty Burger).  
I felt bad for Sam. She never cries, and not in front of people. But I saw her cry as she ran out the door. I knew it hurt her to see Danny love Paulina. I hope she's alright. "I got to go. Something is wrong with Sam." I saw worry in Danny's eyes. I know deep down he loves sam, but he to clueless to notice. I could hear paulina scream on the other line. But Danny hung up anyway. I was shocked. I turn to look at him. And saw that he was freaking out. "What happen?" he asked me. I knew if Sam knew what I was about to do she hunt me down but I went for it anyway. I couldn't handle seeing Sam cry anymore. "Danny, how much do u love paulina?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Do u love Sam?" he blushed and nodded. "Now tell me this? Why do you bother flirting with Paulina if u love Sam? You may have just broken her heart! Because your to clueless to see how much she loves u!" Before he could answer I walked away. I hope he was listening  
Danny pov:  
"tell me this? Why do you bother flirting with paulina if u love Sam? You may have just broken her heart! because ur to clueless to see how much she loves u!" My friend Tucker said and left. Man, what have I just done? I ran to an ally and changed to phantom foarm. And flow to Sam's house. "I hope it's not too late" I whispered to the sky.  
Danny pov:  
I flew to Sam's house. I phased to her room. She was asleep; next to her was a notebook. It was a song book. It was on the last song called "You Belong with me." At the bottom of the page sam wrote in big bold letters**: To Danny who's to clueless to know I love him**. "So, it's true." I whispered to the air. Before I left I whispered. "I'm sorry sam; I know now who I truly love. Thank you." And with that i phased out of Sam's house and went home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I need to talk to u!  
Danny pov:  
"Hey, Tucker...listen I'm sorry about last night." tucker looked sad. "No, Dude I'm sorry. I just don't liking seeing my friends get hurt. And I don't know friends?" Tucker smiled. "Forever and always." It was my turn to smile. "What time is it?" I hope I'm not too late. "7:30 am" great I have only a few min. if I hurry. "Hey, I got to run. I have something really important to do I will tell you later."Before he could answer I ran as fast as I could to Sam's locker. She was about to walk away. "Sam... SAM..." I yelled. She turned around. And saw me. I could tell she was still upset about yesterday. "Sam, I know you're really mad. But will you please meet me at the park after school! Please." I begged. She thought for a moment. "Sure." and with that she headed to class.  
No-one pov:  
its five more minutes, till Casper high school bell rang letting everyone know that school is over. Danny was getting annoyed. "Why won't the clock move faster?" Danny grumbled.  
Danny pov:  
clockwork if u can hear this thought. Please will u move the time forward five more minutes. I got something important to do. "U know I can't do that Danny, and you should be paying attention, then reading' people's minds." wow, I can read people's minds? Cool! "No, you can't. I just said that because it's better then saying. Stop trying to talk to me. You now I can see everything. Oh, and good luck." and with that Danny could no longer hear clockwork. "Danny, can u hear me?" Mr. Lancer was waving his hand in front of Danny face. "Yes, Mr. Lancer." Ugg, why do u have to do this to me ...every day? "Please may att-" BEEP! Finally, schools over. Before Mr. Lancer could say or give me detention. I ran to the front door and left. I was almost out of a school when he heard. "Hey, fenturd!" Ugg, Dash. "Really, Dash I'm not in the mood." that most likely just got him angrier. "Today, I'm gonna put you in a locker 20 times. I got a D in English." great I'm gonna be late. On the first time dash put me in my locker. I turned invisible and phased out without thinking. When Dash opens the locker he screamed. "FENTURD!" but I was already in phantom form and was headed to the park to meet sam. I checked the time, "great, I'm 10 minutes late." please still be there Sam.  
Sam pov:  
Why did he ask me to meet him if he's not going to show up? Don't see any ghost¿ what if he brings Paulina¿ well, it's been 10 min. I'm out.  
Danny pov:  
I was still in phantom form flying, fast. "Please be there Sam." I whispered. Stupid Dash! Why does he have to ruin everything. When I finally, got to the park I saw Sam leaving. "Sam! Sam wait!" I screamed. She turned around.  
Sam pov:  
"Sam! Sam wait!" I turned around. It was Danny, But in phantom form. "You're late!" I grumbled. Even though my heart was skipping a beat. I tried to act cool. He doesn't even like me. I told myself. "Sam, I'm so sorry." I glared at him. "So.. You asked me to meet you here?" I hope it's not about Paulina, or I'll hurl! "Listen, I'm sorry." he looked sad. "What about?" I replied. Why is he sorry? I thought. "I'm sorry for being clueless. I should have been following my heart, not my mind." (Wow, didn't see that coming?) "If it makes u feel better. I liked ur song." I froze. Man, how did he know? Ok sam, act cool. "What do u mean?" why can't I stop blushing? "Well, after last night, a little birdie told me something, and I went to see if it's true. And if you were okay. and I saw the song." aww he cares about me. Was all I could think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: will u be my girlfriend?  
Danny pov:  
I hope she don't find out Tucker told me. "What song?" sam ask me. "The one where u like me." I blushed. I hope she does.  
Sam pov:  
"The one where u like Me." what?! How he know. He's supposed to be clueless. "Tucker told u didn't he?" I'm gonna make him pay for that, tomorrow. *Danny started rubbing the back of his neck* now I know it's true. He only does that when he's nervous. "Listen Danny, I know u don-." he kissed me. Wow, did he just do that? "Sam, I've loved u for awhile, I guess I was just not listening... to well Me." we started holding hands. I didn't even notice that he changed back to Fenton. I wonder when he did that? "Sam, will u be my girlfriend?" Danny said blushing. I was shocked. Most of my life, I've been waiting for those words. Now it's perfected. "Yes! Danny i will be Ur girlfriend."**

The end! 


End file.
